Smite: The Alliance
by Crowscythe
Summary: This is based off of the MOBA game developed by Hi-rez and their associates. It is a tale of Gods of different pantheons forging alliances to survive in an ancient contest that will decide the next age of the universe. But what secrets lie under this strange realm? All concepts from the game belong to Hi-rez and any of its affiliates. Expect gore, drama, and intense action scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Deep at the darkest edges of the cosmos, a mystic realm exists. For eons at a time, it remains dormant until, when the universe is at its most critical juncture; its boarders give way and summons the greatest of beings of their respected worlds.

It does not care for the rebuttal or excuses of those that may refuse or resist its power. For this realm, needs only the verdict to decide a single champion of a single pantheon to become its only victor. Those that are able to survive are given their freedom, vast riches, and a glory that will mark the beginning of a new age.

For those that fall, shall fade until they are finally forgotten.

Now, the time has come again, to call upon Gods, to have immortals face off against one another on the great battlefield known simply as SMITE.

But, there are the few among the many pantheons that are suspicious of this strange land, those few who question and wonder the reasoning for this realm's existence. Will these few gods dare to find the truth, to join together, to fight even their own pantheons to discover the dark secrets that SMITE holds…?

Let us travel to one of the oldest pantheons that have lasted through out the eons. The Egyptian Pantheon has been regarded for their wisdom, their influence of the mystical order, and their ties with the cosmos. The gods within this order are as sturdy as their great pyramids and vast as their Nile River; a broadening hierarchy of powerful magic wielders, towering guardians, and strong warriors. But one in the immense ranks of their pantheon has weighed his mind with suspicious contemplation.

Upon a stone balcony, a God, one of the first to influence the land of his home, stood with firm posture as he gazed upon the shimmering sun as it made its rise. Its celestial glow blanketed the lands of yellow sand and made them sparkle like a sea of gold. Even The pyramids from the right of his view were glorious monoliths as they basked in the shining light. He could feel the warm breeze brush through the crimson lochs of his thick mane, his whiskers twitch ever so lightly.

But, as beautiful as this place was, this beautiful view that portrayed his home with such warm nostalgia was no more than cheap imitation. This God was far too wise to be enraptured in illusion like this. This was but an insult to his feral, golden eyes.

Yet he stood here, not to admire the scenery, but to contemplate. His mind weighed with great doubt and suspicion. In his deep thought, he wondered who was responsible for this affronting deed. To be abducted from his home, from Egypt, from his beloved mortals, his people, the warriors and solders he swore to protect, and be forced to take part in this contest of strength and skill against other gods, not those of his pantheon, but from others. He has faced many pantheons; the Olympians, the Devas, the Asgardians, the Aztecs, and the Shangdi. Few he has only met in combat, and most he has only heard from tales of their deeds. However, he suspects that a great battle between two or more pantheons will collide eventually. As a God of War himself, he should relish in this fact, but it only made his mind less at ease.

A true warrior never underestimates his opponent; those were the teachings he lived by and shared with his students. To preserve his pantheon, he must consider the possibility of an alliance.

But with whom?

He had a few candidates in mind, but before he can even proceed on that venture, he must speak with his Father.

In the midst of his pondering, two large golden doors behind him slowly opened as a small mortal entered with humble and respectful posture. He wore the traditional clothing of a pharaoh's servant; a clean, white tunic adorning the neck area with golden fabric, and black lace sandals. But the God knew that this mortal was nothing more than a fake apparition. They only referred to themselves as "Minions." None of them had any unique traits, or personality, no soul, not even names. They were just expendable pawns, another insult for this God for he believes that all mortals, no matter how high or low their class may be, they were more than just a means to an end.

"Lord Anhur." The servant addresses the Lion God as he bowed lowly, "The Celestial Ra may welcome your presence now."

And without so much as a glance, Anhur passes the minion and proceeds out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Falcon's gleam

The temple's corridors were a perfect homage to the infinite networks that traveled through the great palaces of the Sahara. The great stone walls, illuminated by the massive hearths of golden flames, were embellished with endless hieroglyphs of ancient characters and illustrations. But it was all irrelevant, because, like a child's coloring book, the images retained no symbolic significance. A single hieroglyph-to an Egyptian God-carried a story, portrayed a legacy, captured an event that inspired truth and knowledge. But these walls, no matter how colorful or bountiful they were, were simply randomized, generic, cheap replicates of art that served only to grant a deluded sense of comfort to guests it privileged.

Anhur knew better though, like most of the Gods in his pantheon, they were far too wise to be appealed by such cheap imitations. He knew that with every pillar he passed, every stone tile he stepped, everything, just like the view of the land he gazed upon outside, was fake. And for the God of War, the Slayer of enemies, this display of dishonorable conduct made his blood boil.

However, his silent anger was soon quelled when the serene tone of a warm, and all too familiar voice, pulled his left feline ear up by a twitch, "I see you still have yet to adjust to your new stay, my mate?"

At a passing hall that crossed his own, standing at the corner, dressed in ravishing garnets of beautiful white and turquoise robes, was Anhur's wife, Mehit. Adorning her head was a thin circlet, gilded and dangling a single sapphire jewel, barely the size of a grape, between her softly relaxed brow. Including in her attire were multiple golden bracelets that coiled around her slender forearms and wrists without any strain.

"I am sorry if I appear restless." Anhur replies apologetically, his demeanor remained stoic, but there was genuine warmth in his words.

Mehit casually approached her husband, her soft, comforting palm graced the side of the War god's muzzle with a tender stroke, "You have every right to be. My noble Anhur, you worry for the mortal warriors you swore to protect, yet are confined to this realm with no answer as to why or how, just as every other god here."

"Not every god…" Anhur interjected softly, with a hint of disdain, "There are some, even in our own pantheon that relish in the conflicts we are forced to endure. Such as that damned reptile, Sobek." He let a deep growl escape through his teeth.

His wife calmed him once more with another stroke of her hand, "My mate, what are you planning to do?" she asked, but a glint in her concerned gaze suggested to Anhur that she may already know the answer.

"I plan to speak to my father. In fact, he expects me now…" He then gently takes hold of Mehit's hand away from his face as he gingerly clutched it in his own tender grip, continuing to say, looking deep into his beloved's eyes, "This fighting will promise no victor, but only destruction. If what I have in mind proves successful, then perhaps, more than one pantheon can expect salvation in their future…" He returned the same treatment his wife gave him as he clasped the side of her own muzzle with his palm, followed by his forehead gently placed against her own as he whispered, "It is not just the pantheon, or the mortals that are my only priority…your safety is my greatest concern…"

After a warm embrace, Anhur departed from his mate and preceded down the corridor as Mehit watched him walk, worried, but confident in every word he had said to her.

Anhur was the God of righteous victory, a champion that protected his fellow warriors and delivered them triumphs that trumped any doubts for future battles. His plans were always sound, his strategies had always proved successful. However, before this plan could be put into motion, he needed his father's approval.

No decision or choice is made before Ra's consent-and **only** his consent.

Anhur reached the end of the corridor and made his way through a massive, gaping door way that gradually opened with a grinding moan at the Lion god's passing. Upon entry into the throne chamber, he was blessed with the warm glow of a powerful solar radiance. The light shined as bright as the sun itself, shedding away any traces of shadow. The heat from the perpetual rays would've reduced any mortal to ash upon entering this chamber, but for Anhur, it was a gesture of fastidious greetings. And the source that was producing this celestial presence was none other than the Sun God himself; Ra.

He sat casually on a thrown of solid gold, its arms protruding heads of a particular breed of avian majesty that reflected the celestial pharaoh's likeness. The back was a firm slab that assumed a perfectly round shape, creating an ideal frame around the solar deity as his shimmering glow had become amplified by the reflective surface the throne retained.

As Ra's flare diminished, his form became more vivid. As the blinding light relinquished, Ra appeared just as the hieroglyphs of his temple had portrayed so accurately. He was a man, tanned skin as brown as chocolate, exposing an impressive upper torso of firm abs and tight pectorals. However, a massive, round, polished jewel, circled around by a twin headed serpent, laid at the center of his chest. The stone emanated brightly with a golden light; the source of where Ra's radiance receded. Shrouding his waist and sandaled legs was a gloriously regal apron, adorning colors of tangerine orange, gilded yellow, and lines of deep blue. Upon the headdress of Ra's Falcon head, was a smaller version of the jewel on his chest, sharing the same celestial glow.

"Anhur!" The Sun God greeted his son with great enthusiasm. His voice was deep, firm, yet full of energy and charisma.

The War God kneeled before the bottom of the steps that ascended the throne, but Ra stopped him half way as he said, "Please, my son, relinquish the formalities. No need to address me as though you are a servant."

"I _am_ your servant, Father." Anhur replied plainly.

Ra pinched the bridge of his narrow beak as he let out a soft sigh, "Ah, Anhur, such the soldier…At least you called me 'Father' this time. So there is still hope!" He curled a humorous smirk.

While he seemed nonchalant, Ra, including his first son and daughter, was one of the first Gods to witness the creation of the pantheon. His wisdom is nearly limitless, his power just as vast. Yet despite such authority at his command, Ra had seemed more…laidback, more forthcoming. In the beginning he acted as role of pharaoh and nothing more, but now, now he seemed more focused on trying to be a parent.

It was an abnormal transition for many, including Anhur; a god that was about military, structure, and honor, all of these things that represent the embodiment of a warrior. He had sworn dedication to be one of Ra's most dependable champions, but not for the sake of achieving approval from Ra, as a son would for his father, but simply to satisfy the role of the Pantheon's soldier.

It is a shame that such a change in Ra had happened not too long before they had all been summoned to Smite.

But that was a concern for another time. Anhur prepared himself as he addressed the Pharaoh, "Father, Thank you for allowing me to approach you with this issue."

"But of course." Ra replied, "You have proved to be my best advisor when it came to matters of conflict. Not to mention you are my eldest son, why would I not lend you me curious ear?"

Anhur continued, "As you fully know, we have yet to understand the nature of this land. What few facts that we do know for sure is of its name, its other occupants, and its intentions."

"To have us fight other Gods from neighboring Pantheons, yes I am aware."

"But since we are now already in conflict, not with just are old enemies but with newer ones, our forces have been spread thin. In fact, our pantheon has significantly weakened due to the absence of now Sobek, Osiris and Isis."

Ra's expression gradually curled into a faint frown, "Yes, ever since Geb's appearance in this realm, both his children almost immediately sided with him, not to mention a few others had decided to follow them as well. Sobek, that obnoxious crocodile, he never was very decisive, but at least Anubis seems to be still obedient, and the rest of our pantheon is either currently defending the border, like your sister, or are currently in the archives, struggling to find a solution to our dilemma."

Ra let out another sigh as he rested his cheek on his fist over the arm rest, "Honestly, that Geb is as stubborn as a…well, a rock. No doubt he still bares me ill will…" He then regained his enthusiasm as he resumed the conversation, "But let's not dwell on that. My minions tell me that you have a plan of your own you wish to discuss."

Anhur nodded, "As you know, Gods from other pantheons have shown great hostility towards us and have made it clear that they are our enemies. The Hindu Demon known as Bakasura tried to attack a shipment of potion supplies near the east three days ago. The trickster known as Loki made an attempt to infiltrate our armory the week before. At our current strength, we will not be able to thwart these attacks for much longer unless we, expect more of our fellow Gods to be summoned just as latest arrival was Serquet, or expand our forces."

Ra stroked the underside of his beak; "Go on…" he said with curious anticipation.

Anhur bowed his head lightly in respect as he pleaded, "Your majes…Father…I propose that we search for other Gods and recruit them."

Ra's brow tilted, "You wish to create an alliance with other pantheons?"

"I suggest we start small, assembling a team that consists of multiple pantheons."

Ra sat in his throne silently, pondering deeply, contemplating on the plausibility of this peculiar strategy. For a Pantheon, most Gods kept only to their fellow kin. Though, at the same time, there have been events in history that neglected this fact.

"An interesting notion…" Ra muttered.

Anhur waited silently for Ra's decision.

"Very well, I approve." Ra declared, but then added, "I have two conditions though. The first, I will have _you_ be the one to assemble this team."

Anhur's eyes widened, his voice cracked a moment of hesitation, "Me? But my lor...Father, I must stay here, at your side. I am sworn to protect the Pharaoh and…"

Ra cut him off promptly with a gentle tone as he said, "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, and there are still other gods remaining here that can assist me if I ever need it."

Anhur, though still hesitant, ultimately complied with a soft sigh through his nostrils. He bowed respectfully as he replied, "As you wish, Father…but what of the second condition?"

Ra's smirk only stretched further, as a cunning glint glazed over his avian gaze…


	3. Chapter 3: Danger in the Tundra

The Nordic lands.

A realm of perpetual winter. An endless, striving cold brushes over towering forests and gargantuan mountains with its eternal icy touch

A place so alien to Anhur and deities like him; a god that resides in the desert, who's steps only knew the sand dunes that baked under the blazing sun. But, while just as much as an illusion as his own designated territory, the tundra was a foreign world to him.

His weary pawed feet left deep imprints in the thick blanket of snow with every sharp crunch, and it was proving to be a great irritation. For a lion, unable to roam silently, shackled by heavy frost, to have his mobility stifled, was a mockery for his skills at stealth. While he had no intentions of intruding, but any potential threat that could be stalking him would easily be aware of the war god's presence.

The hike through the thick pine forest of shrouded snowfall would eventually prove fruitful for Anhur. He was fortunate enough that no enemies had attacked him, yet anyways. Though Thoth, the wisest and most intuitive of his pantheon, had yet to make his arrival to this mystic realm of Smite, Anubis and Neith's providence on rout instructions were reliable enough. He knew he was close to the Asgardian stronghold.

The Nordic Gods are the kings of Vikings, Warriors, Fighters. They are renowned for their tenacity and strength. And not only that, they too know a great deal of magic. No doubt, surely, Anhur would find his first recruits here. Both Egyptian and Nordic pantheons have yet to trade blows, but neither have they decided to openly communicate with one another. Until now that is. Unable to send a proper message ahead before venturing, he thought it best to send himself. It would be considered a bold endeavor, to travel alone, especially in a land that is nothing like his own. Yet he ventured onward, as the war god he was, harsh cold and stubborn tundra would not derail him so easily.

But what of a dragon?

A powerful roar rumbled through the very air, halting the lion god in his tracks. Letting his sensitive ears pinpoint the source, he listened carefully. Following the roar, he could sense the sound of trees being ripped from their roots, thick wood snapping and breaking, the very ground quaked and shook more and more violently with every moment-whatever manner of beast this was, Anhur knew that it was much larger than him, and approaching rapidly fast.

The war god realized the direction and turned to face the incoming threat as his celestial spear materialized in his pawed hands and prepares himself for battle.

Ripping through the trees, a massive creature appeared, the beast was larger than Sobek, and far more ferocious. Its entire body was covered in thick, sickly green scales, its claws were like meat hooks, its tail long and thick with protruding spikes, its massive jaws were filled with gnashing teeth that dripped with toxic venom, it bared horns like that of a great ox, it's back extended huge leathery wings, and its eyes glowed like emerald fire, as though they pulsated with some foul energy.

It charged straight at the lion god, snarling and rampaging with relentless fury, it did not care for what was in its way, it would simply plow him over like everything else that had stood in its way. But what the beast failed to understand was that Anhur is _The Slayer of Enemies_! He had heard of hellish creatures like this one before, tales from the land of Greece that speak of great serpents that could spit fire and wreak havoc, but he had never seen such a monster before until now, but this mattered little to him, this beast may seemed fierce, impressive even, but it is no Apophis.

Just as the dragon was within striking range, Anhur raises his hand upward in a lifting motion as a great stone obelisk, etched with sacred hieroglyphs, springs from the earth and snow, forcing the great drake to collide into it. The weight of the impact nearly shattered the pillar, tipping it over even before the dragon recovered. With a single thrust of its heavy tail, it topples the obelisk aside completely, smashing it in two. But the lion god had already flanked the beast, though had been more swiftly if not for the snow, and thrusts his spear into its side.

However, the creature's skin proved more durable than he anticipated as the spear's strike bouned off the thick hide, only aggravating the dragon. The beast retaliates, swiping a massive claw at him, but Anhur manages to evade, the snow proving to be more of an issue than the actual monster. He had to rely more on his magic than his own mobility at this point.

While he has another opening, Anhur wills a second pillar to appear, shooting out from the ground at a tipped angle and jamming into the monster's chest, severely disorienting it with a painful grunt, he then shifts the pillar as it sinks back into the ground only to erupt up again behind the stunned dragon. Just before the beast could react, the lion god throws his golden spear with perfect precision, soaring like a ballista bolt. It hits it's mark, stabbing through the dragon's palm and nailing it to the monolith, making the beast howl and scream with agony. The drake tried to break free, but it soon realized that his feet were slowly sinking into sand.

Sand within the snow?

No, it was the monolith. The pillar's etched symbols began to glow with flowing magical energy, beckoning sand to manifest from the base and slowly drag the dragon down. Having successfully trapped the brutish creature, Anhur lunges at it, a new spear appearing in hand as he prepares to drive it through the monster's heart.

But, the dragon was not so helpless as the lion god had assumed. Just when Anhur had victory within his reach, he noticed something odd in the beast's expression; its snout shaping into what looked like a smile...

The dragon clenched something tightly in it's free claw, and its entire body began to glow and emit the essence of some kind of spell. Anhur, in mid leap could not react in time, as he, shocked at what he was witnessing, saw the dragon slip free from his trap as though the dragon became mist, and then was slammed down by the dragon's wounded claw, pinning him to the cold, snowy ground.

The mystical glow had faded as fast as it had appeared, but it did not matter, Anhur was now the trapped one, and at the foul beast's mercy.

Anhur struggled as much as he could, but the drake's sheer strength and weight dwarfed his own. The dragon, savoring its victim's squirming, rears its head while still glaring fiercely into the lion's gaze with its radiant, terrible eyes, and opens its giant maw as fire rises from it's throat to vomit in a blast of scorching flame.

"FOR VALHALLA!" a loud, masculine voice cried, right before the dragon's jaw was smashed by a flying hammer that surged with lightning, knocking the beast's head away with thunderous impact and causing it shoot it's streak of green flame at some unfortunate trees. The strike of the hammer was so powerful, the drake had lost his grip on Anhur. As the lion god managed to break free and managed to recovered, he saw the mystical weapon fly back towards its masters hand, the hand of the thunder god, Thor.

A muscular, brutish looking deity, his body coursing with same lightning that channeled through his weapon, one whom clearly fancied himself a brawler more than a warrior like Anhur. His hair was long, disheveled, his beard; bushy and both an auburn brown, like the pelt of an animal. He clad himself in bulky armor, a combination of iron and leather, that boasts the shape of his body to be more immense than he actually was, in the hand that clenched the huge hammer was a gauntlet of both rock and metal, and, as though to reflect his ego, a flowing cape flapped gracefully as Thor descended into the fray.

"Finally managed te catch up with ye, yer fast for a bloated worm!" He exclaims merrily in a gravel tone, as though he was enjoying himself.

The dragon, shaking its head to regain its bearings, then feels its jaw from the impact. When it looked back at the two immortals, it made a spiteful hiss, but just as it seemed it would attack, it hesitated, then, made a peculiar decision, one that Anhur did not think the beast was too primitive to do...it fled.

Wings outstretched, it took off with one powerful flap, blowing snow and rocking trees from the ascent.

The Asgardian prepared to resume the chase, but before he could pursue, the dragon quickly whipped around and spat a massive blast of jade flame, casting it down at them like a meteor.

Anhur, sensing the danger, grabbed Thor's arm impulsively and leaped out of the impact's range. An excellent call on his part, for when the steam and mist had settled, and the dragon long gone, both gods rose from the ground to find a massive blast zone

before them. The very earth was scared by the dragon's breath, what was even more disturbing was that some of the few trees and other vegetation that were still standing were not just burning, but decaying.

The Asgardian, paying no attention to the damage, scanned the skies to find his quarry nowhere to be seen. He then made a irritable sigh, only to shrug it off with casual demeanor, "Father won't be pleased about this one...But it was a good chase while it lasted!"

The thunder god switches his attention back to Anhur as he greets him exuberantly, "You have me thanks for your quick think'n, if I had stayed there a second later, my beard would've seared off!", then he bellows a prideful laugh.

Anhur, retaining a more civil behavior, trades the enthusiastic gratitude with a humble bow of his head before replying, "I see the Asgardian's have their fair share of...excitement." He then glances back at the damaged scene once more before inquiring, "And what, or rather, whom was that beast you were hunting?"

"Bah! Fafnir? That greedy slug? Just an old nuisance. I had hoped we wouldn't have te deal with the likes of him in a realm such as this, but it would seem even enemies of the gods are being taken here as well. But I am more curious of what the mighty Slayer of Enemies is doing in a place like this?"

The lion god raised an eyebrow, surprised that he recognized who he was, "You know who I am?"

"Of course! I've heard of yer epic deeds, yer appearance is...uhm, _iconic_. If ye ever find ye'self vanquished in battle, yer welcome to the halls of Vahalla!" The nord laughs once more, giving Anhur a hard slap on the back, the gesture was meant to be endearing, but it only left the lion god with a sore back and a minor look of annoyance.

"I will...consider your _invitation_, if that ever occurs. But, to answer your question, I am on a mission, tasked by my father. I've come here to find your stronghold and request an audience with your king, there is an offer I wish to propose to him."

Thor, immediately intrigued, as he strokes his beard intently, answers, "Well, you did aid me in battling that Fafnir..."

Anhur found that statement questionable considering, it was himself that did most of the battling before he had arrived...

"I will return the favor by escorting ye there. We are not that far."


End file.
